The Cybermen, part 2
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: The sequel to my Doctor Who/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, The Cybermen, part 1! The Cybermen have failed to conquer Mobius just like th Daleks, so they decide to invade Elmore next! Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Doctor Who is owned by BBC & Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1

The Cybermen, part 2, chapter 1.

**Hello, & welcome to my twenty-second fanfic! Last time, the Cybermen invaded the Sonic the Hedgehog universe! Now its on to the second part of this fanfic: The Amazing World of Gumball universe!**

The doctor walked back into the TARDIS. He closed the TARDIS's door & teleported away. Soon after, he decided to see what's next. "Alright, where am I going to next?" he thought. Then he saw that the Cybermen were going to invade Elmore. "WHAT!? ELMORE'S BEING INVADED AGAIN!? FIRST, THE DALEKS & NOW THIS!?" he shouted. "Alright, time to go there again. Allons-y!" The TARDIS teleported to Elmore.

**In Elmore…**

The bell rang at Elmore Junior High. That meant that school was over. All of the students ran outside the school. That included Gumball, Darwin, & Anais. They walked over to Nicole, who drove in her car to pick them up from school. "Alright kids, get in the car!" Nicole shouted. The three kids got inside the car in the back seat. Later, as Nicole was about to park her car in the house garage, the TARDIS showed up.

"Ahh!" everyone shouted. Nicole hit the brakes to stop.

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, only to see the TARDIS was placed in the front of the garage. "Oh, did I teleport right here in front of you guys? I'm sorry about that!" the doctor apologized.

"That's okay," Nicole said. "As long as we're still alive."

"So, doctor, what brought you back to Elmore?" Gumball asked.

"Another breed of evil will be invading Elmore!" the doctor answered.

"What!? Daleks are going to invade Elmore _again_!?" Darwin shouted. "I thought we were done with those things!"

"No, Darwin, he said a _new_ breed of evil," Anais responded.

"Oh… sorry," Darwin replied. "So, what are we gonna have to face this time, doctor?" he asked the doctor.

"This breed is known as the Cybermen!" the doctor answered.

"Cyber men!?" Gumball shouted, worried.

"You've heard of them!?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah!" Gumball answered. "They're men who want to have sex with you over the internet!"

"What!? No! That's not what I meant…" the doctor said before Nicole interrupted him.

"Gumball, where did you learn that!?" Nicole asked, angered.

"I accidental-" Gumball was about to explain before the doctor interrupted him.

"Now's not the time to explain things like that!" the doctor shouted. "We need to talk about the Cybermen that I'm talking about!"

"Alright, fine," Nicole replied.

"Anyway, the Cybermen are human-like robots that can electrocute you if they touch you!"

"Well, it's easier to kill them than the Daleks," Anais responded.

"Yeah, I know," the doctor replied. "Anyway, we need to announce this invasion to everyone at Elmore!"

"Right!" Gumball, Nicole, Darwin, & Anais responded.

"One thing though," the doctor said. "Where's Richard?" he asked.

"In our house," Nicole answered.

"Alright, we go in the house, get Richard, go out of the house, & announce the attack! Got it?" the doctor asked.

"Got it!" the Wattersons answered.

"Alright, let's go!" the doctor shouted. He & the Wattersons go inside the house to get Richard.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! If you're looking forward to the next chapter, be sure to keep an eye on it when it releases next Saturday! Don't miss it! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cybermen, part 2, chapter 2.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my twenty-second fanfic! Seeing as how we're still in the month of May, I figured I'd post the second chapter to this fanfic! Now, let's go on with the story!**

The doctor, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, & Nicole went inside the Watterson household. In the living room, they saw Richard sleeping on the couch. "Is he usually like this?" the doctor asked Nicole.

"Yeah," Nicole said to the doctor, sighing. "Richard! Wake up!" she shouted to Richard. Richard is still sleeping.

"Wow, he sure is a heavy sleeper," the doctor said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Richard said, waking up. He looked to his left, & then he saw the doctor. "Ahh! Where'd you come from!?" he shouted, freaking out.

"Don't worry, Richard! It's me! Don't you remember? Sydney?" the doctor said to Richard.

"Oh, thank goodness, it's just you, Sydney," Richard said, calming down. "So, what brings you by?" he asked the doctor.

"I came here to tell you that another breed of evil-" the doctor was about to say before Richard interrupted him.

"AAAHH! MORE DALEKS ARE COMING!? WE HAVE TO HIDE!" Richard shouted, running all around the house.

"No, it's _not_ the Daleks this time!" the doctor shouted. Richard stopped in the kitchen.

"Really? Then what other evil group is there?" Richard asked.

"Cybermen," the doctor answered.

"Ahh! I don't want to have sex with anyone over the internet! Not now, not ever!" Richard shouted, running all around the house again.

"Richard, its not _that_! It's just a group of robots who can electrocute you if you touch them!" Nicole shouted.

"AHH! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Richard shouted. The doctor grabbed a piece of pizza & threw it at Richard. "Ow!" Richard shouted. Then he saw the pizza on his face. "Whoa! Pizza!" He took the pizza & ate it. "Mmm, pizza!"

"Anyway, the one way we can defeat these robots is with these plasma guns!" the doctor said, giving each of the Wattersons a plasma gun.

"Whoa! Plasma guns!? Awesome!" Gumball & Darwin shouted.

"So, when are the Cybermen going to show up?" Anais asked.

"They'll be here in 2 hours, so we'll need to announce this invasion to everyone at Elmore quickly, just like we did with the Dalek invasion!" the doctor answered.

"Right!" everyone shouted. The doctor & the Wattersons ran outside the house announce the Cybermen invasion.

**Later…**

The doctor & the Wattersons were at the same public stage they were at when the Dalek invasion was announced. The doctor shouted, "Attention, everyone from Elmore! Today, there will be yet another group of evil robots invading Elmore! These robots are called, Cybermen! If they touch you, they will electrocute you, & there's a chance you might die! If you have fought with me in the Dalek invasion, come on up to the stage! If you haven't fought the Dalek war, run for your bloody lives!"

The people from Elmore who didn't fight against the Daleks ran all over Elmore. Carrie, Penny, Kathy, Kim, Bruce, Dante, & Zero all ran up to the stage. "Cybermen, huh?" Carrie said. "Do you have to make them shoot each other like the Daleks?" she asked.

"No, but these Cybermen are really powerful, so I brought over these plasma guns!" the doctor answered, pulling out the plasma guns he hasn't given yet.

"Alright, this should be no problem!" Dante shouted.

"I wouldn't say that about Cybermen if I were you," Bruce said to Dante.

"Shut up!" Dante replied.

"Alright, now, we need to plan out our attack! We only have an hour & 45 minutes to do so!" the doctor said to all of the fighters helping out to defeat the Cybermen.

**And that's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! On Friday, the battle begins! Don't miss it! And after that, I might update a few of my other stories, as well as posting a new fanfic I have planned! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Chapter 3

The Cybermen, part 2, chapter 3.

**Hello, & welcome to the final chapter of my twenty-second fanfic! This is it… the conclusion to part 2... The battle against the Cybermen in Elmore! Let's get this fight started!**

**1 hour, 45 minutes later…**

The Cybermen have appeared in Elmore. Citizens were running for their lives away from them. "This planet shall be destroyed!" one Cybermen shouted. Then the doctor, Gumball, & Darwin showed up.

"There's three of them!" another Cybermen exclaimed.

"Alright, boys, give it your best shot!" the doctor told Gumball & Darwin.

"Yes sir!" Gumball & Darwin shouted in unison.

"Fire!" the doctor shouted. He, Gumball, & Darwin shot their plasma guns at the Cybermen.

"Ahh! No! This can't be happen…" the Cybermen shouted, shutting down as they fall backwards to the ground.

"Yeah!" the doctor, Gumball, & Darwin shouted, giving each other a high-five.

Another Cybermen was at a store next to a gas station. It opened the door, & the cashier with a rock for a head, named Larry Needlemeyer, raised his hands. "Ahh! Please don't shoot me! Whatever you want, I'll-" Larry was about to say before the Cyberman interrupted him.

"Idiot! I'm not here to buy anything! I'm here to-" the Cyberman was about to say. Suddenly, it fell down to the ground, shaking as if it had a seizure. "Ahh! No! Don't you… Get out of my body!" Then the Cyberman shut down.

"What the hell?" Larry said, confused.

"It's okay, Lar-" Carrie was about to say.

"Ahh! It's a ghost! AAAAAAAHHH!" Larry ran all around until he hit a wall & then passed out.

"Ugh!" Carrie shouted, face palming herself.

Two more Cybermen were at Elmore Junior High. "We will find people in here & exterminate them!" they exclaimed. Suddenly, Kathy & Kim sneaked out of the Principal's Office & sneakily followed them. Then they shot them in the backs with their plasma guns. "Fuck! Who shot…" the Cybermen were about to ask until they shut down.

"Sister teamwork! Yeah!" Kathy & Kim shouted, giving each other a high-five.

"Do you know were we can find some Cybermen, Bruce?" Dante asked, following Bruce at a park.

"We'll find some," Bruce answered.

Suddenly, Bruce & Dante heard a scream. They saw Cybermen surrounding Teri, a white paper bear. "There's some," Dante said.

"Right! Let's get them!" Bruce replied. He & Dante ran to the Cybermen.

"You shall be exterminated!" the Cybermen shouted to Teri.

"P-please let me go! Please!" Teri shouted, crying. Suddenly, Bruce & Dante each shot a Cyberman.

"What the fuck was that!?" the other Cybermen asked.

"That would be us, Cyberjunk!" Bruce & Dante answered.

"Then we shall destroy you & then destroy the girl!" the Cybermen shouted. They shot their lasers toward Bruce & Dante, but the two dodged all of the lasers.

"Whoa… they're fast," Teri said, watching as Bruce & Dante dodge the lasers.

"Eat this!" Bruce & Dante shouted, shooting their plasma guns at the Cybermen.

"Ahh! No! This is impossi..." the Cybermen shouted, shutting down.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" Teri shouted.

"No problem!" Bruce & Dante shouted.

Nicole, Richard, & Anais were at a forest searching for Cybermen. "Honey, I'm scared," Richard said, shaking nervously.

"Don't worry, Richard, we just need to keep calm and-" Nicole was about to say until three Cybermen showed up.

"Ahh!" Nicole, Richard, & Anais all shouted in unison.

"We have found you!" the Cybermen shouted, about to grab hold of Nicole, Richard, & Anais.

"Take this!" Anais shouted. She, Nicole, & Richard shot the Cybermen with her plasma gun.

"Shit! We've almost got…" the Cybermen shouted, shutting down.

"We did it" Nicole exclaimed.

"Hooray for us!" Richard shouted.

More Cybermen walked into the Elmore Museum. They saw two people, a furry slug named Nigel Brown & an elderly baboon named Lucy Simian, hiding behind a T-Rex statue. "Ahh! Please don't hurt us!" they both shouted in unison.

"Never! You shall be destroyed!" the Cybermen replied, about the shoot them. Suddenly, Zero held them in place with his psychic powers. "What the!?"

"Got ya right where we want ya!" Zero shouted. "Let's shoot them now, Penny!"

"Right, Zero!" Penny shouted. She & Zero shot the Cybermen continuously until they shut down.

"No! How is this po…" the Cybermen were about to shout until they shut down.

"Thank you, Zero & Penny!" Brown & Simian shouted.

"You're welcome, Principal Brown & Miss Simian!" Zero & Penny replied.

**Later…**

All of the heroes defending Elmore got together at the same park where Bruce & Dante saved Teri. Then the rest of the Cybermen invading Elmore, which is about a thousand Cybermen, have appeared. "Alright, team! We have to defeat all of these Cybermen at once!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Right!" all of the other heroes replied.

"Alright, let's go!" the doctor shouted. The heroes were shooting eighty Cybermen each. After that, the heroes started to get tired. "Man… we can't get them all!" the doctor exclaimed.

Suddenly, one Cyberman shot Penny. "Ahh!" Penny shouted.

"No! Penny!" Gumball shouted. Suddenly, he got shot too. "Ahh!"

"Gumball! No!" the doctor, Darwin, & Nicole shouted. They ran to Gumball.

"Gumball! Are you okay!?" Nicole asked, worried.

"It's okay, Nicole… I'm fine… ouch!" Gumball said.

"You call this fine!? You got shot!" the doctor exclaimed. "After this fight, we have to send you to the hospital right away!"

"Ha ha ha! We shall destroy this planet once and for-" the Cybermen were about to say before someone shot a plasma laser that shot three at once.

"Ahh! Who shot tha…" the three Cybermen shot were about to ask before they shut down. Everyone looked & saw Teri with an upgraded plasma gun.

"Teri!" all of the heroes shouted.

"I came by to help you all out!" Teri exclaimed.

"But how did you get that upgraded plasma gun?" the doctor asked.

"I found a plasma gun & decided to give it an upgrade!" Teri answered.

"Wow! That's amazing!" the doctor replied.

"Yep! Now to kill these Cybermen!" Teri shouted. She shot almost every Cybermen there was in the park.

"Ahh! How is this ha…" the Cybermen Teri shot shouted before shutting down.

There were ten Cybermen left. Teri told Carrie, "I'll let you hack into their circuits & shut them down, Carrie."

"Great! Thanks!" Carrie replied. She went inside all of the remaining Cybermen one at a time & quickly shut the Cybermen down.

"Ahh! What's happen…" the Cybermen shouted before shutting down.

"Alright! We defeated all of the Cybermen invading Elmore!" the doctor shouted. All of the citizens who ran for their lives showed up at the park & cheered for all of the heroes who have saved Elmore from being dominated by the Cybermen.

**Meanwhile at the Cybermen base…**

"What!? You let this happen again!? How could you!?" the Dalek emperor shouted to the Cyberman Emperor.

"Well, we tried to defeat them, but…" the Cyberman Emperor was about to say before the Dalek Emperor interrupted him.

"You didn't try shit!" The Dalek Emperor shouted.

"Do not worry, when we enter the Mushroom Kingdom, we _will_ do better," the Cyberman Emperor explained.

"You MUST do better! Otherwise, I'll have to get the Weeping Angels to invade these worlds!" the Dalek Emperor responded.

**And that's the final chapter! Cybermen at the Mushroom Kingdom!? How will the Cybermen do invading the Mario world!? Find out in the Doctor Who & Mario crossover section next month! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
